


Cat Tendencies

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 1, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 1 - Cat Tendencies</p><p>Cats like to play with wool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do Marichat May cause its my fav ship and oh jeez I need it in canon so bad  
> I like to have a target word count, so its gonna the day times 100, so day 1 is 100 words, day 2 is 200, etc, meaning day 31 will be 3,100 words  
> Wish me luck and hopefully these will be paw-some  
> Enjoy!

Marinette was sitting at her desk, quietly doing some simple embroidery ready for Alya’s birthday present when a soft growl came from behind her. She slowly turned in her chair, a look of annoyance on her face.

 _“For god’s sake Chat, leave my wool alone”_ she said, glaring at the cat on the floor who was tied up by her yellow wool. He looked up at her, his pupils blown wide.

 _“But it’s fun”_ he quietly moaned, the wool in his mouth now stuck between his teeth. Marinette sighed, stood up and walked over to start untie him from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143654067562/day-1-cat-tendencies  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
